


Welcome Distractions

by CallieFlower



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya interrupts at awkward moments, Anya is done with their bs, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I may return to this idea but not this exact moment, Interns & Internships, Interns Clarke and Lexa, Law School, Law School AU, Law school/internship au, Lawyer Anya (The 100), Limey, New York City, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oneshot, Studying, but not for long, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Clarke finally gets to go to NYC for the first of many out-of-town internship opportunities, but is distracted from her studies by Lexa in an unfairly attractive button-down.





	Welcome Distractions

Clarke lay on top of the bedspreads of her hotel room bed, reclining on several pillows as she reviewed her case notes and tried to ignore the loud, abrasive New York traffic three stories below. New York City and all she could look forward to tomorrow was statement rehearsal. Despite the trial being two days off, her stomach still crawled as she read and re-read the same sentence of her opening statement, unable to focus over the rush-hour din outside. Shaking her head slightly, she forced herself to return to her notes.

Mere moments after she got into rhythm, there came a sharp knock at the door. Clarke stood, walking over to the door and glancing through the peephole. It was Lexa. Of  _ course  _ it was Lexa, better known as Clarke's on/off girlfriend, holding a bottle of wine.

Against her better judgement, Clarke opened the door. As always, Lexa was stunning, hair done up and her makeup immaculately and dexterously applied, the bottle of wine only making her more alluring. "I heard your birthday was yesterday." She said, eyebrows up.

Clarke stepped out of the way, wordlessly, and let her in. Mistake #2.  _ Two can play, Lexa.  _ She took two wine glasses off the counter and set them on the table, turning to face Lexa with a smirk on her face, "So it was."

As Lexa walked past her she made sure to brush her hand ever so slightly along the hem of Clarke's short skirt, ghosting the backs of her thighs, before pouring the wine. She raised a glass and toasted Clarke, "To new... ventures."

Clarke repeated her words with a grin, sipping the wine. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd had alcohol, but aside from the flute of champagne she'd had on her birthday, it was the first time she'd drank legally. As she savored the drink, she caught Lexa winking at her.

After they'd finished their glasses (rather, when Clarke finished hers), Clarke certainly felt a little tipsy. With some luck, though, she'd still be able to get some work done. She made a shooing gesture at Lexa, "I have to keep studying my papers, Lexa, seriously."

Lexa however, seemed to have other plans. She walked up behind Clarke, slipping her hands around the blonde's waist and spinning her around. "Do you have to?" She pouted, and Clarke's insides melted a little bit. She brushed a hand under Clarke's chin, the other one tugging her closer by the waistband of her skirt, their faces nearing one another.

Clarke wasn't completely sure exactly when their lips met, but moments later she was sprawled on her back on the bed, Lexa's hands on either side of her shoulders.  _ Fuck it, I'm not getting any work done tonight. _ With care, Lexa brushed Clarke's hair out of her face, and gently removed her sometimes-girlfriend's reading glasses, setting them down on the nightstand. 

Lexa opened her mouth, presumably to say something snide, (and undeniably hot), but Clarke denied her the chance, pulling Lexa back down on top of her by her tie, and back into the heated kiss they shared moments prior.

Now straddling Clarke's midriff, Lexa's right hand attempted to take off Clarke's collared shirt, the other braced beside Clarke's head, holding her up.

A moment later, Clarke's hand found Lexa's bra strap and the door opened, revealing Anya in all her dignified glory.

They both hastily jumped off of one another, Clarke grabbing her notes and pretending to peruse them. Lexa snatched up Clarke's case law textbook and held it up in front of her her face, hoping Anya wouldn't recognize her.

Anya calmly surveyed the room with her eyebrows up, gaze taking in the half-empty wine bottle and glasses on the table and the two flustered-looking girls lying on the bed, one of which was shirtlessly studying another student's case law text book with lipstick smears all across her collarbone, while the other gazed resolutely at the notes she held upside down. She sighed, understanding dawning on her. Anya stepped back into the hallway, saying, "When you two are... done, there is a case rehearsal you two are both expected to attend." Without another word, she shut the door.

"I think we fooled her." Lexa rolled over, "Should I go?"

Clarke grinned, "Don't be ridiculous," She paused, "But go lock the door first."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, dear flowers! I know this is both shorter and in a different tone than most of my other writings (limey), but I am very interested to see what you think of it. Leave a comment with your opinion if you have the time, or maybe a kudos, but I hope to get chapter four of One Hell of a Favor out soonish!  
> Thanks for reading to all y'all!  
> ~Callie


End file.
